


Beyond Amortentia

by MysticKitten42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Magical Theory (Harry Potter), Potions Accident, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKitten42/pseuds/MysticKitten42
Summary: Harry’s potion mishap yields unexpected results.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	Beyond Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treewishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treewishes/gifts).



> treewishes, I really enjoyed reading your sign-up prompt list. This scenario immediately popped into my head. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Thank you to the mods for organising this exchange. Special thanks to P for the beta.
> 
> ❤️ Happy Valentine’s Day ❤️

Malfoy saunters in; Harry cringes. It’s his third mistake. He should have cast _Colloportus_.

Slughorn had them brew Amortentia for Valentine’s Day. Harry’s first mistake: grabbing the black phial instead of rose thorns. His second, panicking and splashing himself.

Malfoy, surprisingly, hasn’t said a word. Until...

“Potter, is that your hand on my arse?”

Harry’s heart races. Somehow, he’s gravitated towards Malfoy. He means to pull his hand away. Really, he does. Instead, both hands slip into Malfoy’s back pockets and squeeze.

Malfoy startles, then smirks. “It seems when you add Niffler toenails to Amortentia, it makes you grab whatever you’re most attracted to.”

“That’s ridiculous, Draco. I’m not–” Harry blushes at both the implication and name slip.

Draco looks smug. “Your hands say otherwise, _Harry_.” He summons his clipboard. “This reaction hasn’t been properly studied. But it’s publication-worthy. Who knows, your idiocy just might earn me my potions mastery.” His eyes darken and his grin turns predatory. “Of course, it’ll require further investigation. We’ll need to test for other potential side effects.”

Harry shivers with anticipation as Draco pulls him flush, his breath ghosting across Harry’s lips. 

Draco whispers, “We’ll experiment first. You can take me to dinner after.”


End file.
